


The Sparrow

by Lone_Wolf_Fanfics



Series: Avengers - Soul Mates [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, pirates - Fandom
Genre: Drunk Jack Sparrow, F/M, Female Jack, M/M, Multi, Soul Bond, ship wreck, soul mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2019-09-01 10:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16763284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics/pseuds/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics
Summary: When a ship out of time is found with no explanation the Avengers are called in to investigate the ship....and her Captain.





	1. Female!Jack Sparrow

**Name:** Jackie Sparrow

 **Nickname** : Jack (Most)

**Also known as:**

Miss. Sparrow

Jackie

Jacky Girl

Jacques

Señora Sparrow

Witty Jack

Smith

Smithy

**Title(s) :**

Pirate Lady of the Caribbean Sea

Captain

First Mate

Cabin Girl

Queen of the merfolk

Woman Chief of the Pelegostos

 **Age:** 27

 **Cast:** Clara Paget

**Family:**

Edward Teague (father)

Jack Sparrow's mother (mother, deceased)

Grandmama (paternal grandmother)

Valerie (cousin)

Jack (paternal uncle)

Captain "Ace" Brannigan (uncle)

"Quick Draw" McFleming (second-aunt)

Patriarch (relative)

Mabeltrude (cousin twice removed)

**Equipment and skills:**

Jack is known to carry a number of items about her person at all times, including a flintlock pistol, a sword, and a compass; commonly referred to as her "effects". Jack is highly possessive of these items, and became visibly agitated whenever they are taken from her or tampered with. 

Jack's tricorne hat is one of the pirate's most beloved possessions, possibly because it symbolized her status as a Captain.

Jack put her hat on prior to being eaten by the Kraken.

Jack's pistol remained with her for many years, after it is loaded with a single shot and carried with her to the desert island she is marooned on by Barbossa. Jack escaped, and for the next ten years carried the pistol with her, intent on killing Barbossa with the single bullet she had been left. Thus, Jack could not bring herself to fire her pistol on anyone else; although she drew her pistol on Will Turner in order to end a duel between them, she did not use her shot, and is thus captured by the Royal Navy. Jack ultimately got her revenge on Barbossa, shooting him in the heart moments before Will reversed the curse that protected Barbossa. Jack is then free to load her pistol to capacity, and continued to use it years after. The flintlock pistol had its own notability; the handle is filigreed with silver for a decorative effect and the butt end could just as easily be used as a club. It is known that Jack trained herself to shoot by aiming at empty rum bottles tossed from her ship's deck rail.

Perhaps the most fantastic object Jack carries amongst her 'effects' is her Compass. Obtained in a barter from Tia Dalma, Jack's compass does not point north, but rather towards the thing that the person holding the compass wants most. Since "the thing you want most in this world" is a fairly loose definition, it has been demonstrated to mean people (i.e.: Elizabeth wanting Jack or Will), objects (such as the Black Pearl or the Dead Man's Chest), or a place (Isle de Muerta or Shipwreck Cove, for example). At a certain level, it seems that all you need know is the name of what you want and the compass will help you find it. For instance, despite never having seen it and only having it described to her, Elizabeth is able to make the compass point towards the Dead Man's Chest. However, if you don't want to claim the object you're searching for, the compass seems to not help you, as it didn't help Jack find the Dead Man's Chest; she didn't really want it for herself, her wanted to trade it for something else. The reason it works for Elizabeth seems to be her motive; she wanted the chest because it is the only way she knew of to save what she really wanted, Will. In this respect, Jack's compass can also be seen as a effectively moral compass, and even Jack uses it as such when abandoning her crew to the fate of the Kraken. Though it changes hands frequently, Jack always seems to re-obtain the compass somehow, much like her beloved hat.

"Whenever possible, I prefer not to use brute force, love. Trickery is smarter and works better. Armed assaults tend to be messy, and are often ill-conceived and poorly executed. All that blood and... stuff. Me, I'll take intelligent cowardice over foolhardy bravery any day." ―Jack Sparrow.

Jack Sparrow is a skilled swordsman but usually preferred to escape or negotiate rather than fight. However when forced into combat Jack held her own in duels by using a combination of swordplay, trickery, and using any available object as a weapon. Her trickery included pulling her flintlock on Will Turner to abruptly end their duel and exiting the three-way fight with James Norrington and Will Turner by somersaulting herself off a roof. She is also able to hold her own against Hector Barbossa and Davy Jones, who are both well known for their exceptional duelling abilities. However during her duel with Barbossa, they are both immortal. Sparrow is frequently captured and disarmed but her preferred escape or negotiation rather than combat. However, being the Pirate Lady of the Caribbean and having the highest bounty on her head out of all other Pirate Lords might indicate that she is much more skilled in battle than she let on; alternatively she could have just annoyed and escaped more people than the others. It is known that she learned swordplay from an Italian fencing master in exchange for captured Chinese silk. The payment for the fencing lessons came from the merchant ship which Edward Teague captured off the coast of Portugal when Jack served onboard the Troubadour.

While travelling across the Seven Seas, Jack learned several languages. Aside from English, which is her native language, Jack fluently speaks Spanish and French. She even knows a few words of the Italian, Japanese, and Latin.

 **Plot:** Jack Sparrow escapes Davy Jones Locker, only to find she's been trapped there nearly 300 years.

**PAIRING:** PIETRO MAXIMOFF AND TONY STARK. 


	2. Chapter One

When a ship wrecks off the coast of Singapore, a ship 300 years out of time SHIELD is of course called in, and when SHIELD gets stumped they call the Avengers, which is why when Pietro wakes he finds Tony nose deep in his tablet, working, Pietro groans and sits up and rubs at his eyes clearing the sleep from them.

"What's going on?" Pietro asks around a yawn, Tony glances to him.

"Shipwreck in Singapore" Tony answers. "Fury called; wants us to check it out"

"So a shipwrecks on the coast and we're called in?" Pietro asks leaning against his soul mate, Tony as he looks over the photos from the scene.

"Yeah" Tony answers and then hands the tablet to Pietro who takes it, Tony kisses his shoulder as Pietro raises an eyebrow. "Because the ship is from the 1700's" Tony points out. "As far as they can tell....it's authentic, and some of the things they've found are no longer produced anywhere in the world" Pietro looks to him. "So what does that mean?" Tony asks him.

"Someone went to a lot of work to recreate it" Pietro offers, Tony shakes his head. "Time travel" Pietro offers. Tony shrugs.

"That's what they are thinking....especially" Tony swipes at the screen bringing up a video. "Given the survivor's accounts, what they can make sense of any way" Tony presses play, Pietro watches a live feed of a brunette woman in a guarded hospital room. "Says her name is Jack Sparrow" Tony answers kissing along Pietro's shoulder. Pietro tries to keep his eyes on the screen. "SHIELD sent in historical experts to check out her clothing, and it all checks out, genuine articles"

"So....it's really time travel" Pietro whispers watching Jack pace her cell in her hospital gown. She doesn't seem happy about it at all.

"So it seems" Tony agrees taking the tablet from him. "We're heading out in a few hours" Pietro smirks a little looking to Tony.

"I'm pretty sure we don't have time for that" Pietro argues, Tony smirks back and shrugs.

...................

Pietro pulls on his jacket as the other Avengers do the same, they're not really going suited up, it's just a recon, information gathering, the suits prove to be intimidating and usually inspire violence. Weapons and suits are packed away and taken with them just in case, but for now civilian clothing is chosen.

"Wait, are we really going with time travel?" Bruce asks looking around the room. "That's....reasonable to you guys, this isn't just some history nut with too much time on her hands?"

"Did you read the report?" Tony asks.

"I skimmed" Bruce admits as Natasha smirks. "I got....distracted"

"So did I but I still read it" Pietro comments glancing to Tony who winks back.

"My point is that some of the stuff they found on that beach, on her, cannot be reproduced in this day and age, it's authentic, from the 1700s...." Tony explains.

"There was a storm" Thor points out approaching, he holds up a tablet to show them a satellite picture. "That night, bigger then anything they've ever seen, but it was over in a matter of minutes, and it just appeared out of nowhere, no build up" he motions to the weather map, as it turns out, reading storms is something Thor excels at. "It's unnatural"

"Magical?" Thor's soul mate, Jane asks taking the tablet.

"Possibly" Thor answers. "Maybe the storm had something to do with this...."

"Time storm?" Darcy asks stood with Loki, her other half.

"Time storm?" Loki asks back amused.

"Historical ships turns up after freaky storm..." Darcy explains. "How is that not a time storm?" Loki smirks back at her.

"For now all we're doing is checking out the wreck and talking to this...Jack woman" Steve comments. "Jane, Tony and Bruce are in charge, of course, of scientific recovery, the rest of us are on the heavy lifting"

"Who's taking to the pirate?" Bucky teases, Steve shoots his soul mate a look back, Bucky shrugs.

"Maybe one of you should" Natasha offers. "If this is time travel, talking to someone who went through something similar. Like a super soldier that went to sleep in the 40's and woke up in 2010" Steve sighs a little but nods, he sees her point.

"Pietro" Steve states and the Maximoff boy looks to him. "You'll come with me, you have a....friendly air about you" Pietro smirks and nods.

...................

Tony and Bruce share a look and then look out over the vast amount of wreckage from the shipwreck. Bucky pulls a face and shares a look Thor who shrugs. Jane pulls up the data on her tablet as Darcy unlocks their box of science tricks.

"Man, we should have brought Shuri along" Bruce complains.

"Seconded" Bucky grumbles. "Where do you want to start?" Bucky asks looking to Jane who flicks through the pages of data.

"Bottom up?" she asks looking to Tony and Bruce who both nod.

"Bottom up" Tony

"Is that what you say to Maximoff?" Clint asks smirking, Tony and Wanda turn to shoot him a dirty look. "What?" Clint asks innocently. "It's okay when Stark does it, but I can't crack a filthy joke?"

"Let's just get started before someone gets hurt" Bruce pulls attention back to the job at hand.

"Is that what you say to Romanoff?" Tony jokes, Clint shoots him a look as Tony chuckles.

"How is that fair?" Clint complains.

.......................

Steve and Pietro walk through the hospital corridor towards Jack's room, Steve turns to the speedster.

"Remember she's not a prisoner or a...enemy" Steve reminds him. "She's a victim and an informant, we need to go slow, gain her trust"

"Okay" Pietro nods, Steve's been training Pietro to be a better agent, he's shown an interest in interview techniques.

"Usually they will give away something that they're protective of, or someone....use that, offer them protection...." Pietro nods and takes a breath, Steve opens the hospital room door and then pauses. "Where is she?" Steve asks looking into the empty hospital room, Pietro peers in and then shrugs. Steve heads back down the hall to the nurses station, where the SHIELD guards had been when they arrived, he will be telling Fury that they'd left their post to talk to women, that will be noted, especially as Jack has escaped. 


	3. Chapter Two

Jack peers around the corner and wrinkles her nose. They'd taken her stuff, her hat, her gun, her sword and left her in this....sheet thing that barely covers her ass. The hall around the corner is empty, so she makes a break for it. She's confused as hell. Everything around her is beeping or making noise of some kind. But once she is free of this prison she'll consider what is going on with her, she's even considered that this is a trick of the Locker. But she has to escape first.

.......

Steve leans closer to the security monitor and tap a screen seeing Jack stumbling through the corridor.

"What floor is that?" he asks, the security guard makes a note of the screen.

"Ortho" he answers. "5th, two floors up" Steve turns and leaves the security room, Pietro waiting outside for him.

"Come on" Steve tells him, Pietro follows after him as Steve heads towards the stairwell, the elevator will be too slow for them.

.........

Jack places her hand on the wall as she walks through the corridor, her balance slightly off with the sedative they'd jabbed her with when she freaked out upon first waking. The stairwell door opens and a wall of blonde muscle steps out followed by a smaller man, silver hair a mess on the top of his head. The blonde tries to catch her eye and when he gets it he offers her a calm, welcoming smile.

"Jack?" he asks stepping closer to her, she shifts and takes a step back from him. "I'm not going to hurt you" he assures her but it does nothing to sooth her. "Look we just want to make sure you're okay"

"Sorry, mate" she comments. "You understand a little bit of healthy caution when it comes to strangely muscular men that...may or may not have seen my arse" she shrugs a little holding her hands out at her side.

"I didn't see it" he quickly tells her, she pulls a face and shrugs.

"I don't know what you want with me but I'm telling you now, you are not going to get it..." She glances around a little, looking for an escape, she finds it in an open window.

"We just want to make sure you're okay" Pietro assures her. "You found on a beach...." Jack glances away again. The Pearl. That is the last thing she remembers. Steering her beloved ship through a storm, wild winds, whipping rains. And then she woke up here. She shakes her head and moves to the window, Pietro and Steve step closer as she peers down below, this is her only way to escape, jumping. She takes a breath. "You'll hurt yourself, sweetheart" Pietro tells her, she smirks and glances back to him.

"You're forgetting one very important thing, love" she counters, he raises an eyebrow back. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow" she tells the and then lets herself fall out of the window, Pietro and Steve run to the open window to watch her land in the garbage below with a small cheer. "And that was without even a lick of rum" she comments to herself and then climbs to her feet before running away, Pietro gapes a little.

"Did she really just do that?" he asks looking to Steve who nods, they share a look before they both hurry away.

..................

Tony sits frowning at a piece of the shipwreck as his cell phone rings, he pulls it from his pocket and answers it.

"Pie" he greets.

"Jack escaped the hospital and is now on the run"

"I thought she was a victim" Tony mumbles setting his phone between his ear and his shoulder, his hand picking up a tablet.

"Yeah, well, now they think cause she ran she has something to hide...I think she's just freaking out" Tony hums a little in agreement. "Me and Steve are heading out to you" Pietro offers.

"Good" Tony counters. "There is so much to go through here and we've barely even scratched the surface..."

....................

Jack looks around the parking lot, confused, her head starting to hurt with it all. She leans against the metal cart next to her and rubs her head before peering inside, it looks comfy enough, maybe a good place to hide. She tests the handle on the door and finds it unlocked, she raises an eyebrow and looks around before climbing in, closing the door behind her.

..............

Pietro walks with Steve as they leave the hospital, Steve sliding his sunglasses over his eyes as they head towards the SHIELD SUV.

"Banner is actually napping, he is actually asleep...." Tony complains down the phone to them. "Banner, get up!!"

"We'll be there soon" Steve tells him and then nods to Pietro who hangs up and pushes his phone into his pocket. They both climb into the same SUV Jack had.

.............

Jack curls around herself under the blanket in the trunk, okay, getting in this thing was a mistake. She should of just kept going, but she's tired and cold. Though as the SUV pulls out she finds herself calmed and soothed by the rocking vibrating of the car. She takes a soft breath and starts to fall asleep.

..............

Jack can't have been asleep long but when she wakes she feels a little better, she stretches a little and then sits up rubbing her head. She looks to the front where Pietro and Steve sit.

"Hello, darlings" she greets, Pietro screams a little clutching his chest as Steve snaps his head around to her.

"Jack?!" Steve scolds slamming his foot on the break, the SUV skidding to a stop. She leans on the back of the seats and smirks a little. "How did you get in here? When did you get in here?"

"I just climbed in" she answers. "Back there....I was tired" Pietro pants, leaning on his knees. Jack glances between them both.

"Okay" Steve offers looking around at the empty road, glad it was empty. "Okay" he repeats and then looks to her. "Sit here" Steve points to the seats behind him, Jack watches him a moment before doing as he says. She adjusts the hospital gown and then looks around.

"What's thing called anyway?" she asks poking at the window control on the door. "It's like a cart...but metal...where's the horse?"

"It's a car" Pietro offers as she watches the window rise and fall. "No horses" she shrugs a little and looks to him.

"So where are we going?" she asks and smiles at them, Steve and Pietro share a look, Steve sighs as Pietro smirks a little. 


	4. Chapter Three

Pietro watches Jack amused as she presses the window button, the window rolling down, and then pressing it again to roll the window up, Steve clutches the steering wheel tightly, she's been doing this for the last 30 minutes. She stops and then looks around the rest of the car.

"What does this do?" she asks leaning over the seat and pushing through the two men to fiddle with the buttons on the console, a blast of warm air hits her in the face and she smirks. "What about this one?" she presses another button, not really asking for the two men to explain things to her, the radio turns on, she looks utterly fascinated by it, she fiddles with the dials and knobs, switching between channels, a look of pure wonder on her face, it takes 10 years off her face. Steve is getting more and more annoyed the longer she messes about with his car, Pietro is amused though. She turns the volume dial and blasts the car with music, Steve slaps at her hands and turns the volume down again.

"Sit down" Steve snaps slightly and then takes a breath as Jack pouts doing as she is told. The car falls silent except for the rumble of the car and their breathing. Jack wrinkles her nose and then leans forward again.

"Either of you have any rum?" she asks them. Steve lets out a harsh breath.

"No, now sit back and put on your seat belt" he scolds, she pulls a face and sits back.

"What's a seat belt?" she asks, Steve lets out a loud groan. Pietro smirks.

"Which of us is the people person?" Pietro asks him and then leans over the back seat to pull on Jack's seat belt for her. "There" he leans back. "Why don't you try and stay quiet" Pietro offers. "Then maybe when we stop we'll find you something to drink" she eyes him a little before nodding.

"Very well...." she agrees and looks out the window.

..............

"The Pearl" Jack whispers, tears gathering in her eyes at the sight of her beloved ship in pieces across the warehouse. She walks through the wreckage, eyes wide, heartbroken. She's lost her ship before sure, but seeing her in this many pieces, this is something else. Tony moves to Steve.

"What happened?" Tony asks, Steve crosses his arms over his chest.

"She was hiding in my car" Steve answers. "Scared the crap out of your boyfriend" Steve then teases looking to Pietro who flushes red with embarrassment. Tony smirks ready to embarrass him further when Jane's surprised scream diverts their attention. Jack is hovering over the woman watching her work. Jack steps back a little and looks to Pietro.

"What is she doing?" Jack asks. "What's she doing to my ship?" Bruce heads over to explain to Jack, trying to calm her down.

"We really should get her out of that hospital gown" Steve mumbles.

"You just saw her ass, didn't you?" Pietro asks, Steve nods.

"Yeah, yeah I did" he then walks over to Wanda. "You got your spare clothes in the car?" he asks her, she nods and stands wiping her hands on her jeans.

"Yes, I'll go grab them....maybe stop her from bending over in front of the rest of the team in the mean time" Steve snorts and nods as Wanda leaves. Jack has moved away from Jane and is linger near Bruce who seems to be trying to explain what he's doing to her, she doesn't seem to be following all that well but she is listening.

..........

Wanda returns carrying a weekend bag, she motions to Steve and then to the bag. Steve nods and turns to Jack.

"Jack" Steve calls, Jack looks to him. "Wanda's got a change of clothes for you" Steve offers, Wanda waves at Jack who then moves towards them. "I thought you might want to change out of the...hospital gown" Jack nods.

"You can change in the office" Wanda offers and walks towards the office at the side of the room, Steve heads back towards the others, Jack narrows her eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey" Jack points at Steve and then Pietro. "Where is the rum?" she asks them. "You said if I was quiet I could have a drink" Steve looks to Pietro and nods.

"I'll go to the nearest store whilst you get changed" Pietro offers, Jack eyes him cautiously before nodding and following Wanda.

"So she seems nice" Tony offers with a smirk, everyone looks at him.

"What do we think?" Bruce asks. "Crazy or time traveller?"

"She had no idea what a car was" Steve points out. "Or a seat belt....she really seems to be out of it"

"She had no idea what a computer was either" Bruce offers. "When I was talking to her, it was like....teaching you, Thor and Barnes about the 21st century"

"She's a time traveller" Loki comments holding out the tablet in his hand. "Look what I found" Steve takes the tablet and looks down at it as the others move in to look. "It's a documented wanted poster from the 1700's....look familiar"

"That's Jack" Jane points out. "It's uncanny"

"Time traveller then" Steve comments.

"That's kinda cool" Darcy admits.

"We can't have her wandering around" Bucky adds. "Not until everything is explained to her..."

"Bucky's right" Steve agrees. "I'll have the twins go back to the compound with Jack, get her set up"

"I'll go too" Tony adds. "We already have a few crates ready to go, I'll take them back with me, get started on some scans and stuff....Jane and Bruce can continue to catalogue things here" Bruce and Jane nod in agreement.

"Alright" Steve agrees and nods. "I just want this day to be over" he grumbles and then walks away. Bucky smirks watching him.

"Who flew up his ass?" Bucky comments and then chuckles a little following Steve. 


	5. Chapter Four

Jack, now dressed in jeans and a deep red button up shirt, her pirate boots, sits outside of the warehouse where her beloved Pearl lays in pieces, she can't go back in there. Her adult life has been all about that ship. She scratches at her face and lets out a sigh. The door slams open behind her as Tony pushes his way out backwards, box in arms as he turns to head towards the car in front of Jack, the door shuts by the time he notices her.

"You okay?" Tony asks looking to Jack who nods, he raises an eyebrow back at him unbelieving her. He sets the box in the car before turning back to her. Now he can get a good look at her he takes note of the tattoos, the jewellery, even in the modern change of clothing she'd kept them on. He can see part of a brand on her arm too, not a tattoo brand but a real hot poker brand. "What's that off?" Tony asks motioning to the brand as he steps closer, Jack places her hand over where brand is and looks to him.

"Pirate" she answers and pushes her sleeve up to reveal the rest of the brand, a permanent P marked into her skin. "Before they started hanging; they branded us instead" Tony steps closer to her, she shrugs and pulls her sleeve back down to cover her arm. They both fall silent, listening to the work going on in the warehouse behind them. Jack looks down plucking at a loose thread of denim on her knee.

"You sure you're okay?" Tony asks her again, she looks back to him.

"Guess it's all catching up" Jack mumbles. "Never figured I'd actually be the last; hoped for it....Captain Jack Sparrow: The last pirate....but for it to actually happen" she whispers brushing her hands through her hair.

"We still have pirates" Tony corrects her. "Just they're a little different now" she raises an eyebrow at him. "To us now, you and your kin..it was all drink, plunder and raid" he offers faking a pirate accent, she smirks at him.

"Aye" she agrees. "That sounds right...."

"Pirates now are more....kill, steal, kidnap"

"Oh" she whispers and looks down. "I mean...we killed too, and aye, we stole, and there was this one time..." she starts looking up at him with a smirk. Tony smirks back. "We did drink a lot" she offers. Pietro looks side to side before crossing the road and jogging through the warehouse gates, with the teams help he's learnt to slow down, to control his speed better. He smiles seeing Tony and Jack sat together, talking. Something about seeing the two of them makes him happy. Tony smiles back seeing him, Jack waves her fingers as he approaches them.

"Here" Pietro offers pulling a bottle of rum from the paper bag, Jack smirks and reaches out for it, Pietro smirks and sets it into her hand. "Go easy on it though, it's a long drive back" Jack opens the bottle and takes a heavy swig before cringing and leaning over the side of her legs to spit it out.

"That is not rum" she complains as the liquid drips down her chin onto the concrete next to her and then gags.

"300 years, Jack" Tony points out. "Things change" she crinkles her nose and glares at the bottle. "It's not as dangerous to drink it now, better ingredients and filtering systems" Tony teases as he stands. Jack wipes at her mouth with the back of her hand.

"I'll grab another box" Pietro offers.

"And your sister. Then we'll hit the road" Tony counters touching his hand, Pietro smiles back at him. Jack glances up at them. It's so easy to see, the way they look at one another, soulmates. Jack has a soulmate brand. A tattoo that they're born with, one of a set, the other one on their other half. Jack's is a pair of sparrows, it's why she chose her last name, the little red and blue birds a constant reminder that she hadn't met her other half, probably never will now. Pietro heads back into the warehouse. Tony glances to Jack as she touches her ribs, he turns away and heads to the car. Wanda leave the warehouse pulling on her jacket as Tony climbs into the car, Jack pulls on her captain's hat letting it cover her eyes. Wanda smiles reassuringly at Jack who nods back as she climbs into the car, her hands shaking as she does, betraying her lack of nerve at this world. Tony's fiddling with the dials on the radio, soft rock pours from the speakers. He glances to Jack as she settles behind him before he turns back to the front of the car. Wanda climbs in next to Jack. "Time to go home, Friday" Tony states pulling up his phone as Wanda smiles softly at Jack, Pietro climbs in and runs his fingers through his hair.

"Plotting route" the car tells them, Jack's eyes widen.

"What kind of witchcraft is this?!" Jack yells leaning between the two men to poke at the dashboard. Wanda can't help but chuckle at Jack's side as Pietro and Tony share a look over the pirate.

"Not magic" Tony pushes her back gently with a smirk. "Technology" Jack pulls a face and raises an eyebrow at Pietro who nods.

"Don't worry, some times I don't understand it either" he assures her. Tony shoots him a look, Pietro gives him one back. Jack pulls her bottle of rum to her lips, despite her declaration that it's not real rum, and drinks, a lot of it, swallowing it down greedily before pulling the bottle away. All of this is weird. Too weird. This is taking some adjusting too. How far this world is from her own. The years changing it beyond recognition.

"Jack?" Wanda asks quietly, Jack glances to her. "It's okay to be upset" Wanda assures her. "I would be too if I woke up in a strange place, with strange people......this far from the world you know"

"It's just another adventure" Jack counters turning away to look out the window. "And adventures are always exciting" she adds. But in truth she is terrified. And aware that everyone she used to know is long dead. And yet she has to adjust to everything around her. 


	6. Chapter Five

Jack sits in the lab with Tony, a tray of medical equipment next to her. Tony pushes his stool closer to her, spinning slightly as he reaches her.

“How do you feel?” he asks her. She nods.

“Fine” she answers. “Considering I have, you know, travelled through time” Tony nods. "Lost my beloved Pearl and seemed to now be shacked up with.....I don't even know" 

“You are remarkably balanced” He offers, she barks out a laugh.

“First time anyone has ever thought that I'm...balanced” Jack teases slightly. “Mad definitely...but never balanced” Tony smiles a little and motions to her arm.

“Gonna need your arm” he offers setting up a needle for her blood. She pulls her shirt down her arms and Tony takes her wrist and pulls her arm closer so he can take her blood. “Just a scratch” he warns before pressing the needle to her skin. She hums a little and looks down to watch her blood fill the small vial on the end.

“What are you testing for?” she asks.

“Anything” he answers. “Everything....” she raises an eyebrow. “Your blood is essentially almost 300 years old..” he points out. “We can map out everything that's in there.....get a better idea of how things were”

“I could just tell you” she points out, he smirks.

“No offence” Tony starts. “But....pirate” she smirks back at him and nods.

“Touché, darling” she comments. Tony pulls the needle back and gives her knee a pat.

“Okay” he sets a swab against the small wound, his eyes shifting over her arms, her tattoos. His eyes find the colours of her soul mate tattoo, the two sparrows standing out to him, his smile fades slightly the longer he stares at it. Jack pulls her shirt on again covering it from his view.

“Is that it?” she asks him, Tony nods.

“Yeah” he whispers. 

"So I can go?" she counters asks, he nods. 

"Sure" he answers, starting to feel a little numb about what he's just seen. She jumps down and walks away, Tony rubs his soul mate mark and drops into his seat.

…...............

Jack leans against the balcony over looking New York, it's a sight sure, but it's so different to her world. What the hell went wrong? How did the world end up this crowded? This dirty? This.....grey? The world feels so dull, so flat. She raises a glass to her lips, amber liquid sloshes against the sides. Whiskey. Wanda had introduced her to modern whiskey. Cheaper then it used to be; better quality, she's probably going to prefer this now. She sighs and lowers the glass again, her free hand rubbing at her soul mate mark, burning away under her sleeve. Her eyes gloss slightly as she lets the emotions wash over her. 

…...............

Pietro lingers watching Jack through the glass doors, he doesn't approach her, he can tell she wishes to be alone, so he'll let her have it. He can't imagine what it must be like for her. To have her entire world tilted on it's axis. To have her belongings scattered and boxed up in a warehouse. Her friends. Her family. All of them long dead. Wanda approaches her twin brother and glances to Jack outside, she sighs a little knowing the look Pietro is currently wearing, she's seen it on him time and time again, most recently with Tony.

“What's going on with you?” Wanda asks. “The way you look at her” she whispers.

“There is something” he starts and looks down at his feet. “I'm drawn to her” Pietro mumbles feeling the guilt shift in him. He's with Tony. His soul mate. He loves him. But there is something about Jack that he's attracted to as well; the way she talks, walks, that subtle smirk she has. “You can't tell Tony” Pietro begs Wanda.

“You can't keep this bottled up” Wanda argues. “Just talk to him....” Pietro shakes his head.

“It'll pass” Pietro mumbles. “It's just cause she's new and exciting; I mean she's a time travelling pirate....that's exciting” Wanda nods in agreement. Pietro takes a breath. “Look, it'll be fine” he kisses Wanda's head and smiles.

…..................

Tony sits looking over the computer in front of him, glasses held in his hand, he rubs at his eyes with his free hand. He'd seen it on her. That brand on her. The one that matches his and Pietro's. The one that marks her as their third. He didn't say anything. He couldn't. Not without bringing it up with Pietro first. This affects both of them and he needs to see how he's going to feel about this. Pietro wraps his arms around Tony from behind and rests his chin on Tony's shoulder.

“Is that Jack's blood work?” Pietro asks, Tony hums an affirmative. “Everything good?”

“She has syphilis” Tony tells Pietro.

“Ew” Pietro mumbles and frowns, he looks to Tony. “What is it?” Tony smirks a little.

“It's an STD” Tony explains. “Very common among......people of a certain era”

“You saying Jack was....loose?”

“You don't have to be a slut to catch an STD” Tony argues. “The spread of disease and stuff back then.....was rapid and wide spreading”

“She's going to be fine right?” Pietro asks worried, Tony nods.

“Penicillin will clear it right up” Tony assures him patting his arm. Pietro hums happily against his soul mate. “Hey, listen” Tony starts turning to Pietro. “Something else came up...” Pietro raises an eyebrow. “I need you to know that I love you” Tony starts, Pietro stares at Tony a moment, so many different scenarios flickering through his mind; bad, all of them bad and end in them breaking up.

“Tony?” Pietro asks, Tony takes his hand and gives him a small smile.

“It's about Jack” Tony assures him. “I saw her soul mark.....and it's the same as ours” Pietro frowns harder at his soul mate.

“What?” he asks, of all the things that went through his head, is the furthest thing he thought. "What?" he repeats, Tony nods a little. 


	7. Chapter Six

Tony finds Jack sat in the communal room in front of the huge floor to ceiling window looking out over the city. Her forehead pressed to the glass, an empty glass at her side, the ice in it slowly melting. He watches her a moment, knowing now that she's his other soul mate, it's different, he really sees her now, and he hates that that's how it works. They're drawn to each other before, and yeah, there was something about Jack before but now he knows.....it's like there is a beacon over her head, lighting her up. He moves tot he couch behind her and runs his hand over the fabric.

“Tell me, Jack” Tony starts, she hums a little. “Do you believe in soul mates?” her hand touches her arm where her sparrows sit.

“No one believes that hogwash” Jack comments not looking around from the window in front of her, she clutches to her arm before releasing it.

“No one in your day” Tony points out sitting on the back of the couch behind her. “Now finding your soul mate is as easy as...putting a post online and waiting for a reply” she glances to him. “I'll explain the internet later” he offers with a small smile, his eyes lingering on her face, now she's showered, clean, run a brush through her hair, she is rather beautiful, in an old fashioned kind of way. He almost snorts, yeah, old fashioned. “You never met a matched pair?” he asks her. She shrugs.

“Just Will and Elizabeth” she offers. “But I wouldn't exactly call them role models for the whole....soul mate thing” he raises an eyebrow at her, she waves it off and turns back to look out the window. He watches her, the set of her shoulders, the tick in her jaw, her eyes lingering outside on the sky. She misses her home. She misses the sea and her ship. Tony glances to Pietro as he joins him, raises an eyebrow, Pietro didn't think he had it in him to tell her without getting over excited or without crying. Tony shakes his head and wraps his arm around Pietro's back.

“Hey” he states getting her attention. “Why don't we go out?” he asks. “The three of us...” he offers, Pietro raises an eyebrow but trusts Tony.

“Where?” Jack asks glancing back at them under her hat.

“Where ever you want” Tony answers. “No where you want to see; see how it's changed?” she shrugs and turns forward. She is feeling trapped here. She always feels trapped when she is away from the sea.

“The sea” she answers almost subconsciously, Tony nods a little, he figured she would suggest something like that, he looks to Pietro who gives him a small smile reaching around to scratch at the back of his head.

….................

Tony takes Pietro and Jack to a private Island in the Caribbean. Of course he does. It's his and Pietro's island, somewhere for them to escape too after a bad mission or a rough week. Jack looks at home where she stands. She stares down at her toes which wiggle in the sand beneath her. Behind her Tony sits at the bar beside Pietro, both watching her. This is the calmest she's felt in days. With the water that close to her. So close she can smell it and taste the salt in the air. She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes.

“We can't keep her” Tony whispers to Pietro who turns to him. “She doesn't belong here....we have to find a way to send her home”

“But..” Pietro starts. “She's ours” Tony nods, knowing this, he places his hand on Pietro's thigh and squeezes trying to comfort him. It's been days. Only days. But knowing that Jack is their third. Their other soul mate. It invokes things inside of them, that protective feeling, that feeling of needing them close.

“She wants to go home” Tony argues nodding across at Jack, the wind blowing through her hair, giving her an almost ethereal visage, her brown almost red hair catching the light, she looks stunning. “This is what we can do for her” Pietro shakes his head, he can't....and he knows it is bothering Tony just as much, the thought of loosing her already. “Pietro” Tony whispers, Pietro stands sharply and gives Tony a look before he is walking away, Tony sighs and looks to Jack who's eyes are on Pietro's retreating form. She turns her head to Tony who shrugs and shakes his head. She places her hand on her hat as it almost flies away, before she turns back to the sea pulling it off of her head.

….............

“Hey” Pietro states approaching Jack where she sits on the beach now, the sun setting beyond her, she hasn't moved all day, she shivers slightly and it's got nothing to do to with the weather. Reality is setting in. Pietro shrugs out of his light jacket though, and then wraps it around her shoulders.

“Thanks” she whispers pulling it closer to her body, protecting herself from her own mind, with everything going on around her, the changes, she may well be starting to freak out.

“Can I sit with you?” he asks, she nods and he takes a pew on the sand at her side. “Jack” he starts, she cocks her head. “You know Tony talked to you about Soul mates?” she nods. “Do you know why?” she stares at him a moment.

“No” she answers. “No, I don't know why he brought that up” she turns to look at the sea.

“Pietro!” Tony snaps storming across the beach towards them, Pietro turns to Jack.

“We're your soul mates” he rushes out, telling her before Tony can stop him. They'd argued about telling her. And Tony decided that they wouldn't tell her at all, that they'd keep it to themselves and get her home. Pietro disagreed. Jack stares at him a little and then her eyes move to Tony who stops, knowing what Pietro has done.

“Jack” Tony starts softly.


	8. Chapter Seven

Tony stands with Pietro in the villa's back bedroom, their bedroom. Things had been quiet after Pietro had told Jack about the whole soulmate thing. Tony wears his scolding face as he rounds Pietro who takes a deep breath and turns to him.

“You would send her back to her time, knowing she will never, ever, find her soulmate, telling her that it happens here and now more often then ever before, that people find that person they are meant to be with and then sending her away believing that and knowing she won't find her soulmate...why is that better then me telling her that she has people here? People here that will love her and cherish her and adore here....why is what you wanted to do better?” Pietro asks Tony who sighs a little.

“Because she doesn't belong here” Tony argues.

“But she belongs with us” Pietro snaps. “It should be her choice” he points out. “Not yours or mine it should be hers....based on all the evidence, you're a scientist isn't that what you do?” Tony clenches his jaw and nudges his head against Pietro's because he is right, Pietro is right. All the evidence. “She had a right to know” Pietro mumbles.

“I know” Tony whispers. “But if she chooses to go” Pietro nods sadly.

“Yeah” he sighs. “Then I'll let her” he assures Tony, they share a look. “It's unfair to make this choice for her, Tony” he states, Tony nods and presses his forehead to Pietro's.

…..............

They both find Jack asleep on the couch, a bottle of rum empty on the floor, Tony sighs a little, Pietro moves towards her, crouching at her side and touches her shoulder.

“Let her sleep it off” Tony scolds lightly. “We can talk to her about it tomorrow” Pietro drapes the light blanket over Jack as she sleeps. “Come on” Tony takes his hand and pulls Pietro into the adjoining bedroom, closing the door behind him. Jack's eyes open and she sits up brushing the blanket off of her. She clenches her jaw as she stands.

…..............

Tony finds Jack on the beach as the sun rises behind him, she's sat with her knees pulled up to her chest. Her hair drifts in the breeze, the morning sky warming her skin. She looks stunning. She looks soft and warm and yet he knows that she is dangerous too. He moves towards her, her arms wrapping tighter around her legs.

“Have you been out here all night?” Tony asks sitting beside her.

“I couldn't sleep” she answers pulling her knees to her chest, her eyes on the sea.

“Jack” he starts leaning closer to her. “We're not going to make you stay,” he tells her, she looks to him. “If you want a way home, then we'll find one”

“And if I want to stay?” she asks, he nods.

“Then you can do that” she looks back out at the sea and sighs. They both remain silent for a moment. Both thinking. He doesn't want her to go, of course, he doesn't, but if that's what she chooses to do then he can't stop her. Even if he wants to. He takes a breath and then lets it out. “What do you want to do?” he asks her, she sighs and looks to him.

“I want to swim” she answers as she pushes herself to her feet. He watches as she starts to undress. “I want to feel the ocean” she adds. “I just want.....swim” she watches him as she wiggles free of the jeans on her legs. He can't take his eyes off of her as she strips bare, and he probably should. She's covered in tattoos. Everywhere. And scars. She steps back into the sea, letting it lap at her feet. “Coming?” she asks him and turns before diving into the water. Tony takes a breath before looking around. He knows they're alone. It's his island there is only them here but he still checks before he is stripping down too.

….............

Pietro stands on the beach waiting for them when they leave the water. Tony moves to Pietro and kisses him softly before going to get dressed, Jack dresses in silence aware that there are still unsaid things between the three of them. She hasn't decided what she wants to do yet, stay with her soulmates, in this modern world, give up being a pirate, or return to her time, alone, forever alone, but a pirate. Piracy is her life. It's all she knows.

“Can we go back now?” she asks them pulling on her hat. Pietro looks to her.

“Back?” he asks her.

“To the city” she answers quietly. “Can we just go back now?” Tony moves to her side and touches her arm.

“Whatever you want” he assures her, looking to Pietro who nods in agreement. “There's no rush,” Tony tells her. “It's going to take us time to figure out how to get you back if we can figure it out” she raises an eyebrow. “Look, we're going to try, but time travel” he touches her wet hair and then tries to smile. “You are the first to do it and...”

“It was an accident” she realizes, he nods. “So I might not have a choice about staying after all?”

“We're going to try really hard to find a way, Jack” Tony assures her warmly. “I promise you” she gives him a tight smile and nods.


	9. Chapter Eight

Jack knows that Tony promised to find a way to get her back to her own time, but the longer she is stuck in this age the less hope she has that it will happen. So she sets herself up to catch up on the history of this world, from the moment she left to the moment she arrived. It's not pretty. In fact, she's upset by it. The world she knew, the world she loved, is unrecognizable to her. Pietro sits on the end of Jack's bed watching the tv across from him. Jack's barely left her room since they came back, opting to stay curled up and drinking so Tony and Pietro have been trying to keep her happy, keep her company, they both know that her choice is a hard one to make. She sits up a little and lingers at his side before resting her head against his shoulder, curling up into his side. He wraps an arm around her and rests his head on the top of hers. She hums a little relaxing into his embrace. She's found that Tony is likely to hand her a drink and pat her on the head whilst Pietro is the physical comforter. She nuzzles under his jaw and he frowns a little and turns to her. She kisses him. Pietro pauses only a moment before he is kissing her back. His fingers threading through her hair to hold her close to him.

“What are you doing?” He asks her when she pulls away. She shrugs.

“Wanted to see” she whispers sadly and then falls back onto her backside with a sigh. He watches her sadly and then sits beside her.

“Jack” she looks to him. “This world, it's not that bad” he assures her. “I know you've been on the internet and watching tv a lot these last few days and you've seen some of the things that have happened....but there are good people out there” she looks towards him.

“Like you?” she asks, he nods and shrugs.

“I think so” he answers. “And Tony” he adds, she hums and lays down to curl around her pillow, a position she's been familiar with for days now. Pietro touches her shoulder and then kisses her head before standing and leaving her alone.

…............

Pietro finds Tony is his lab sat in front of his computer typing away, he looks exhausted, his head resting in his hand as he tries to stay awake. Pietro touches his shoulder.

“You'll burn yourself out” Pietro scolds sitting in Tony's lap, Tony sighs and presses his forehead to the speedster's shoulder, nuzzling in slightly.

“She wants to go home” Tony points out. “The longer she's here, the longer she's away from her home, I can see it, Pie, the way she is...”

“I know” Pietro agrees looking to him. “She's so sad” he sighs and then nods. “She kissed me” Pietro admits. “I think she was, I don't know, looking for something” he looks down. “I don't think she found it” Tony pulls him closer and kisses his cheek.

“She's homesick” Tony offers. “She's lost, out of sorts and out of time, it's not your fault, it's not anything you did..” Pietro nods and leans into Tony's chest.

“I hate seeing her like that” he whispers, Tony nods.

“Yeah, why do you think I've been hiding down here” Tony offers. “It's just easier than seeing the pain in her eyes....and knowing I can't fix it” Pietro nods his head in agreement. Seeing their soulmate suffering is hard for them. Every part of them aching to be close to her and to comfort her, but they're just reminders that she's not in her own time. And even if she did go home, back to her time, then she will be alone because her soulmates are here. It's a conflict for her.

“We should throw a party” Pietro points out.

“The solution to all life's problems” Tony teases, Pietro snorts.

“I'm being serious” he leans up to turn to Tony. “We can make it a theme one, we can make it pirate themed, traditional drinks and costumes” Tony smiles softly, Pietro frowns. “What?” he asks, Tony shakes his head a little. “You don't think she'll like it?” Tony shrugs.

“I think she will...” he answers, but he doesn't know, honestly whether she will or not. “Let's just give her a few days to even out a little” Pietro nods and sighs. Tony hates seeing Pietro this lost too. He wants to make Jack happy and he can't. Neither of them can.

….............

Tony wraps the blanket around Jack as she sleeps, she hums a little turning slightly towards him.

“Tony?” she asks as she wakes, he hums a little laying next to her, his fingers brushing through her hair. “I'm sorry” he frowns a little.

“What for?” he counters lifting her chin.

“I'm sorry this isn't easier” she admits. “That it's not simple”

“Sweetheart, nothing in my life has been easy” he argues. “Why should this be any different?” he shifts closer to her. “Me and Pietro used to be on opposite sides” he admits. “We fought against one another....now look at us” he strokes her hair. “Nothing worth anything is easy” he offers, she hums a little as Pietro climbs into the other side of the bed and curls into Jack's back, his arm curling around her waist, Tony and Jack share a look before he ducks slightly and kisses her softly. Pietro's lips find her shoulder and she sighs relaxing into them both, letting her soulmates wrap her up in them.


	10. Chapter Nine

Tony finds Jack sitting at the counter with her coffee, he rubs at his eyes a little and moves towards her. She looks better, like she's actually slept, perhaps he and Pietro being in the same bed as her helped, yeah, he's choosing to believe that.

“Morning” he greets, she looks to him and nods.

“Tony” she greets brushing her hair over her shoulder.

“So....” he starts softly. “Pietro thinks you might enjoy a party” Tony offers as Jack yawns around her mug. She hums listening to him. “He's just trying to cheer you up” he whispers and kisses her cheek before pulling back to sit at her side.

“If I had proper rum, I'd be plenty happy” she teases looking to him, he smirks and leans closer, she closes the distance to kiss him, he hums against her lips and then pulls back.

“Sorry, modern rum is all we got” he offers, she snorts and turns back to her coffee.

“I like coffee though,” she tells him lifting her mug. “Coffee is gooooood” he chuckles watching her take a drink and then set it down again, she leans on the table, her attention drawn back to the tv on the wall, he watches her eyes shift, the news never good and she's digging herself deeper by watching it. Tony sighs.

“Friday, turn off the tv” he commands and the tv turns off, Jack wrinkles her nose. “You've been a bit....distant and distracted, we're worried about you” he admits, she takes a deep breath.

“Catching up on this world, this time....” she mumbles looking to him. “I don't know how to feel, what to think....how am I supposed to return knowing this is our future? That this is what will become of the human race....it's terrible”

“What?” he asks.

“Bad things happen everywhere, all the time, bad people are in charge, everything is so expensive....”

“Not everything is bad” he argues slightly.

“I do not see anything good” she counters, he stares at her a moment and then sighs.

“You know what” he starts and then pulls the coffee mug from her hand. “I'll show you good” he sets it down and then takes her hand. “Come on” he stands pulling her up with him.

“Tony” she scolds.

“Just...come on” he offers softer. She stares at him before sighing and nodding.

…................

“That's Jenny Deirs” Tony points to the young woman reading to children in the video on the screen in front of them. “She is there every Sunday without fail, to read to the children of the burns ward. And...This is Tobias Strain” he shows another video. “He and his brother fund, design and create prosthetic limbs for war veterans, free of charge” he adds and then sweeps onto another video. “Darlene Francis” he offers. “She opens her stables up for a weekend once a month for those that can't afford her lessons along with free bed and food” he glances to Jack as she watches the videos. “Then there is” he swipes the screen. “These guys” she looks to him and then back to the screen where a video of the Avengers plays. “We don't get paid for what we do, Jack” he offers. “We go out there and protect the innocent, we defend our world because it's right, not because we are paid to, or because we have too.....And this” he motions to the screen. “This isn't all we do”

“No?” she asks, he shakes his head.

“Pietro volunteers at the diner down the street, because the waitress has just had a baby but can't afford to take time off, so he does it for her, and she gets paid” She looks to him. “Wanda teaches children to read at the library, Steve did a load of promotional health and fitness videos for the high schools and goes in a takes them through a Cap approved obstacle course once a month, Thor goes out a 5 am every morning to walk the dogs that live in the apartment block across the street, Loki volunteers at the local cat shelter, he also happens to bring a lot of them home...” she smirks a little. “I'm serious, his apartment is all fur” he strokes her arm. “Bruce and Jane offer free science courses, Darcy teaches a self-defense class for free, all she asks is that they bring her cake” she sniffles a little. “The world is an awful place, Jack” he agrees with her. “But there are good people in it, people trying to make it better.....” she steps closer to him and leans into his side, he wraps an arm around her and kisses her head. “The news rarely shows the good” he admits. “It focuses on the worst to feed fear and hatred....and look” he lifts her chin. “It worked....I've got a hundred more videos I could show you of the good, thousands probably, from across the decades....” she shakes her head.

“I keep thinking that something will settle” she admits. “That I will know what I want to do, but I don't know” he nudges her nose. “I miss my ship” she admits. “I miss the sea....” he watches her sadly. “I don't know who I am here” he strokes her cheek.

“You can go home if that's what you want” he assures her.

“But you and Pietro are here” she reminds him. “How am I supposed to go back and leave you here? You should never have told me....” he nods.

“I told him not to” Tony points out, she sighs and rests her head against his chest, he wraps her up in his arms.


End file.
